yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Kopa got Vitani unstuck/Kovu's betrayal/Ambush/Zira tricked Simba/Nuka's death
Here is how Zira tricks Simba about Kovu in Jiminy Cricket and Simba's Pride. Soon enough, Kovu and Kiara called it a night for another beautiful day. Kovu: Good night... Kiara: Good night. Kiara walks off to the main cavern, after looking back in Kovu's direction and sighing dreamily, and Kovu goes back to his standing stone on the promontory. Simba appears in the direction Kiara is walking, and he approaches Kovu. Simba: It's... kinda cold tonight, huh? Come on. As for Vitani watches from a distance, the two lions make their way back into the cavern. Vitani: (hushed, to herself) Get him! What are you waiting for? Kovu, get him! She lies down and stares with despair, she realizes Kovu is not going to attack Simba. She hisses and jumps up, rushing back to report to Zira. Just as Kopa spotted Vitani rushing back to the Outlands, she got her hind leg stuck on the hyrax burrow. Vitani: HELP! And right on time, Kopa approached to her, mistaking her that he was about to attack her. Vitani: Stay away from me! Kopa: Don't move, I'm going to get you unstuck! Vitani: Easy! As Kopa got Vitani unstuck, she just took off on Kopa which made him annoyed. Kopa: (calling out) You're welcome! At the Outlands, Vitani reported to Zira about Kovu. Zira: (snarling) You're sure? Vitani: Affirmative. I saw it with my own eyes. Zira: Kovu cannot betray us! The next day at Pride Rock, Kovu was walking out onto the promontory. Kovu: Okay... I have to tell her today. Oh... where do I start? "Kiara... Zira had a plot... and I was part of it. But I don't wanna be, because... it's because I love you. (sighs) Oh, she'll never believe me. But I gotta try. He goes into the cavern, where Kiara and Simba are waking up. Kovu: Kiara... I need to talk to you. Simba: (sternly) Kiara... I don't want you talking with him. (softening) I want to talk with him. Kiara's face brightens; Simba winks at her, and he and Kovu go out onto the promontory and down onto the savannah. Soon, they were walking through the newly burnt section of the Pride Lands. Simba: Scar couldn't let go of his hate... and in the end, it destroyed him. Kovu: I've... never heard the story of Scar that way. He truly was a killer. Simba: Fire is a killer. Sometimes, what's left behind can grow better than the generation before... He puts his paw down and raises some dust; when he lifts it, a young plant is there. The two lions lean down, head to head. Simba: ...If given the chance. We hear an evil chuckle from the dust surrounding them. Kovu gasps as he realizes what's happening. Many dark lionesses appear from the clouds of dust, surrounding them. The lionesses' eyes glow a bright, sinister yellow. Kovu: No... oh, no... no.... Zira: Why, Simba... Simba: Zira. Zira: What are you doing out here, and... so alone? (as the lionesses encircle Simba and Kovu) Well done, Kovu... just like we always planned. Simba: (turning on Kovu) You. Kovu: No! I didn't have anything to do with this! Zira: Attack! Kovu: No! With the lionesses attacking Simba, who's fighting off several at once. Kovu tries to help Simba, but is battered off by Vitani and falls to the side, hitting his head on a rock. Simba is thrown to the bottom of a ravine; Vitani, Nuka, and the lionesses slide down the slope towards him. Zira: Yes! We've got him! Vitani, Nuka, and the other lionesses attack again, forcing Simba to flee down the canyon. Zira: Remember your training! As a unit! As Simba got trapped, he tries to climb up the walls of the canyon, using the piled-up logs to gain purchase; Kovu is above him on the ledge. Kovu: Simba! Zira: Get him! Kovu! Get him! Do it now! Then, Nuka jumps from the crowd. Nuka: I'll do it... for you, Mother! (bounds up the logs, laughing) Mother, are you watching? (softly, to himself) I'm doing it for you... and I'm doing it for me! So, Nuka chases Simba up a slope with several broken logs strewn across it. Just as Simba reaches the top, Nuka grabs his ankle. Nuka: This is my moment of glory! The log on which Nuka has his rear paw breaks, causing Nuka to lose his grip on Simba's ankle and begin to fall. Zira: No! Simba reaches the top, but the pile of logs rolls down the slope with Nuka among them; they all land in a heap at the bottom of the ravine. Nuka lies trapped under a large log. He looks up to the top of the slope to see one final log rapidly falling in his direction. He grimaces, terrified, as the log hits him. Kovu rushes down to help free Nuka, but he is swatted aside by Zira, who pulls enough logs aside to see Nuka's face. Zira: Nuka... Nuka: (gasping for air and coughing) I'm sorry, Mother... I tried my best, but I was so close. Well, at least I finally got your attention, didn't I? Zira: Shhhh. As Zira cradles his face in her paw, Nuka died as Vitani appears next to Zira on the edge of the logs. Vitani: Nuka... At the middle of the Pride Lands, Simba is walking wearily back to Pride Rock. Kiara, Kopa, Jiminy, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, and the others sees him from a distance off. Kiara: Father... (realizing) Father! Zazu, get help! Zazu: (flying off) Oh yes! Help... at once! Of course! Simba is walking with great pain. Kiara, Kopa, Jiminy, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, and the others reach him. Kopa: Dad! Kiara: Father...? Timon: Simba! Talk to me! What happened? Simba: (coughs, wheezing, having a hard time speaking) Kovu... (a painful breath of air) Ambush... Then, he collapses on his side, groaning in pain. Kiara: No... Timon grabs Simba's tail and hugs it; Pumbaa hoists Simba on his back, and they start to drag him back to Pride Rock. Timon: It's all right, Buddy... we're here for you. Jiminy Cricket: Somebody get the medic for Simba stat! Kopa: Kovu would never do anything cruel to my father! Back to the Outlands, the lionesses are gathered in a memorial to Nuka. Zira: Scar... watch over my poor Nuka. (turns on Kovu) You! In anger, Zira swats Kovu across the face with outstretched claws. Kovu: (groans in anger) Kovu looks away in pain, but soon turns his head, glaring at Zira. She recoils at the sight, shocked; Kovu now has a scar over his left eye just like Scar's. Zira recovers quickly. Zira: (menacingly) What have you done? Kovu: I-I-I didn't mean to... it-it-it wasn't my fault, I... (forcefully) I did nothing! Zira: Exactly! And in doing so, you betrayed your pride... betrayed Scar! Kovu: (shouting) I want nothing more to do with him! Zira: You cannot escape it! Nuka is dead because of you! Kovu: No. Zira: You've killed your own brother! Kovu: No! Kovu turns and runs out from among the pride, many of whom are growling and snarling at his departure. Zira: Let him go. Simba has hurt me for the last time... now he's corrupted Kovu! Listen to me... Simba is injured and weak. Now is the time to attack! We will take his entire kingdom... by force! As she laughed evilly, the Outsiders all snarl and roar in reply. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225